


A Hero is Born Among a Hundred

by Nerdygirlygirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And has his own Team Arrow, And only took the parts I liked, Arrow Crossover, Arrow is the universe and the characters will show up, Basically I took two of my favorite fandoms and made them one, Bellamy becomes the Arrow, But the focus os the story is on the 100 characters, But you might get the little things Arrow related, Gen, I have no idea where this is going, Team Arrow, You don't need to watch Arrow to follow the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ever asked Bellamy Blake if he had anything in common with billionaire Oliver Queen, he would say devastating good looks and a history of one night stands, but that's about to change.</p><p>Bellamy Blake is asked to replace Oliver Queen as Star City's vigilante - the Arrow. Along with a group of delinquents, who call themselves Team Arrow 2.0, Bellamy takes over the Foundry and works to protect his city. It isn't long before Star City is rocked by the death of one of it's "privileged" who discovered one of it's darkest secrets. Now it's up to Bellamy and Team Arrow 2.0 to find out what has Mount Weather Industries killing it's competition and if it weren't for an annoying blonde princess hell bent on avenging her father, Bellamy would be able to cross Cage Wallace off his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Before

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be a fic written by me without long winded notes.
> 
> I took some liberties with the Arrow portion of the story. The fourth season is undergoing a lot of changes - some I have incorporated (like Star City) and some I haven't (I hate the "Green Arrow" and his new costume so at some point Oliver switched back to his original and just goes by Arrow). This story takes place roughly 10 years after Arrow STARTED. That means its about seven years from this point forward (basically Thea was 18 in season 1 and Oliver was 28 so now Thea is 28 and Oliver is 38 - I don't know how old everyone else is off the top of my head and I don't feel like searching to do the math, but if you know leave a comment for everyone else). Everything that has happened in the Arrow universe happened (I'm not changing things and if something is wrong it might just be because I have a horrible memory and either forgot something and made it up or I really really thought it went like that). 
> 
> Let me know what you guys honestly think. I'm still not sure about this and if no one likes it, I don't know what I'll do. I'm not sure if there are enough people who like both shows to enjoy a fic that combines them.
> 
> I have the first chapter started, but I want to write a few more before I post anything related to the actual story line because I've got a general idea of what I want to do, but I don't have specifics and this is my first time writing an action type story that has a plot like this so I don't want to post chapters and then have to change details to fit the overall story like three chapters later. 
> 
> This is mostly a tester to see what people think and if I should continue.
> 
> Okay... I think that's it. Hopefully.

If you ever asked Bellamy Blake if he had anything in common with billionaire Oliver Queen, he would say devastating good looks and a history of one night stands (before Queen got married). So no one could blame Bellamy for being shocked to discover Oliver Queen was in the Glades with his Rolls Royce asking for a mechanic and specifically Bellamy Blake. Had Bellamy been paying more attention to the world, he would have realized that the visit with Queen came the morning after Bellamy’s run in with Star City’s very own vigilante – the Arrow.

“Are you Mr. Blake?” Oliver Queen was standing next to the Rolls Royce and a dark skinned bodyguard, both wearing dark colored suits.

“Bellamy, yes. Do you need your car looked at Mr. Queen?”

“If you would like to. Although, I would much rather discuss an employment opportunity.”

“I’m sorry. You need a personal mechanic or something, sir?”

“No. Not that kind of employment,” Queen chuckled before exchanging a glance with his stony face bodyguard. “Mr. Diggle, can you give Mr. Blake my card?”

Mr. Diggle reached into his suit jacket to pull out a small white business card and handed it to Bellamy. Bellamy took it and read the name and number – Felicty Smoak-Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated.

“I’m confused. This is for a Felicty Smoak-Queen. I’m assuming that’s your wife?”

“Wife, business partner, girl Wednesday. She’s a woman of many hats. Give her a call and tell her you’re looking for me. She’ll give the message to me.”

“Isn’t it girl Friday – Mr. Queen?” Bellamy glanced up and caught Mr. Diggle’s grin before it disappeared again.

“That too. And please call me Oliver,” Queen reached out a hand for Bellamy to shake, which he did and the two men climbed back into the car before leaving.

It was a still a few weeks before Bellamy even thought of calling Oliver Queen. He was pouring over bills and paperwork trying to figure out how he was going to make rent and pay for Octavia’s schooling this month. And it still took a few more days for him to actually make the call.

“Felicity Smoak.. uh, and Queen,” a cheerful voice said from the other end.

“Hi. This is Bellamy Blake. Oliver Queen gave me this card and asked to call about a job?”

“Bellamy Blake? Name doesn’t sound familiar. My husband normally doesn’t do the hiring. He doesn’t have the best business mind – if you know what I mean. So he tends to stay away from the day to day stuff and focus on the big picture things – and I’m going to stop now,” the woman paused before continuing. “What are your qualifications, Mr. Blake?”

“I don’t have many. I’m just a mechanic. I thought he wanted someone to take care of his cars or something?”

“Oh! You’re that Bellamy Blake. Hold on one sec.”

Bellamy could hear muffled voices on the other end before the woman came back.

“Okay, Bellamy. I’m going to give you an address. Do you think you can meet us there at 10 o’clock tonight?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bellamy took the number down and was a little curious on why the Queens wanted to meet him so late at night until he realized the address was for Verdant – the Queen owned and operated club in the Glades. It was originally opened by Oliver and his best friend Tommy Merlin, but after Merlin’s death and Queen’s mini-disappearance – one year after he returned from his five year stint on an island – Thea Queen began running the club, very successfully for her age at the time. Now Verdant was one of many clubs all over the country and known as the Original Verdant.

When Bellamy arrived at the club, he was ushered to a VIP area where Mr. Diggle was waiting for him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mr. Diggle introduced himself as John Diggle and said to call him Digg before leading him to the back of the club. It wasn’t until Bellamy realized they stood in front of a locked door leading down to a basement. That’s when the thought crossed his mind that he might die here. Luckily he told Octavia who the meeting was with and where – in a note on the kitchen table – hopefully she would see it and get some money for keeping quiet about the Queens deciding to murder him as some weird foreplay.

Diggle led him down the stairs into something he called the Foundry. Bellamy could see various objects, but in the dark nothing was distinct enough to see what awaited him. Until Diggle flipped a lever and all the lights came on.

Bellamy’s eyesight took a while to adjust, but even then he could have sworn he was seeing things. Cases and tables stood all around the area with large computer screens and various technical equipment that he had no idea what they were used for. But the more interesting aspects of the Foundry was the arrows on display and the all black leather suit next to the red leather suit with another all black leather suit made for a larger person standing across from two empty display cases; as well as various self-defense equipment, Bellamy had seen when Octavia started taking self-defense classes.

Bellamy turned towards Diggle with a raised eyebrow, “Do the Queens have some sort of kinky fetish going on?”

The smallest smirk crossed Diggle’s face before it vanished. He crossed the room to sit in front of one of the computer screens and Bellamy slowly followed allowing his gaze to wander over the various objects.

Bellamy was looking closely at some of the sharp arrows when he heard a pair of heels coming down the stairs followed by the voice from the phone.

“How’s he doing, John?” Felicity Smoak-Queen stepped off the last stair wearing her trademark eyeglasses and high ponytail along with a light pink dress with incredibly high heels, but sticking out was the emerald ring sitting squarely on her left ring finger. Bellamy barely remembered when it was discovered Oliver Queen was dating his former secretary turned Vice President of Palmer Technologies to CEO of Queen Consolidated (it was confusing at the time, he was a teenager raising his little sister), but he very much remembered when it was announced that Oliver Queen was now engaged to said secretary turned VP turned CEO. It caused a great stir for all of an hour until pictures surfaced of Felicity Smoak having lunch with Oliver’s sister, Thea, and Oliver’s former girlfriend, Laurel Lance and then people just cared what the three women were wearing and Bellamy lost interest – Octaiva didn’t. She loved everything about Thea’s style.

“Not bad. Just took on the Triad down by the docks and on his way back here. He should arrive in a few minutes,” Diggle turned around to face the blonde. “How was work?”

“Dull. Sometimes I wonder how these old ass men got by without me telling them what to do. I see why Oliver hated being in the office so much and would spend all his free time down here. Not like he actually knew what he was doing there,” the blonde sighed before sitting straight in the chair and grabbing an earpiece. “How’s Lyla doing? Second pregnancy any better than the first?”

“She’s holding in there. We’re mostly worried about how Sara will react to a new brother or sister.”

Bellamy cleared his throat wondering why he was even here and what here was.

“Oh, right,” Diggle turned back around to face him. “Felicity, this is Bellamy Blake.”

Finally, Felicity turned around and eyed him curiously before glancing to Diggle again, “What do you think? Is he going to be a good fit?”

“He’s a little rough, but he’s got the natural skill. I think he might be a little too stubborn to bend to Oliver’s training, but I think he’ll do good in the long run.”

Felicity turned back to Bellamy and stood up offering her hand to shake, “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake. I’m Felicity Smoak... Queen. I keep forgetting that.”

“That’s not something every husband wants to hear his wife say,” a voice came from the stairs that Bellamy recognized as Oliver Queen’s so he turned around to face him.

“Bellamy. Good to see you again,” Oliver stepped forward with his hand outstretched again, but Bellamy failed to take it this time and stared dumbly at the man in front of him because it couldn’t be Oliver Queen – former playboy and reestablished billionaire Queen. Standing in front of him was the Arrow a.k.a. the Green Arrow a.k.a. the Hood, dressed in his original green leather suit with the hood down and a mask around his neck.

“What the hell is going on?” Bellamy finally stuttered out.

Oliver simply grinned at him, “I want to train you to replace me.”

“What?!”

“You would be compensated of course – to an extent. We need a new manager for Verdant. The pay is good and will give you a solid cover for your other, uh, nightly activities. I will personally pay for your sister’s tuition and anything else Octavia may need going forward.”

“Again.. What?!”

Felicity chuckled behind him and Diggle was actually grinning this time around.

“I would like you to replace me as the Arrow and keep Star City safe.”

“Why not one of the other people you work with?” Bellamy gestured to the cases around the room.

Oliver glanced to the red suit across from them, “My sister, Thea, is busy expanding Verdant and Laurel is sort of running in an election for the DA position.” Oliver gestured to the smaller all black suit.

“Wait. Laurel Lance, the DA?”

Oliver smiled and nodded, “Laurel is a good friend and found a lack of justice in the justice system, but she is looking towards a renewed love for it.”

“And you let your sister dress up and run around at night with a bow and arrow?”

“I didn’t really _let_ Thea. She was trained by her father Malcom Merlin and I didn’t really have a say in it, but I would rather her be on the right side of vigilantism than the wrong side.”

“There’s a right side?” Bellamy couldn’t believe he was standing in Star City’s very own vigilante’s hideout discussing vigilantism with said vigilante (that sentence alone was giving him a headache).

“I’d like to think so. And I was hoping you thought so too. You were very impressive a few weeks ago when we ran into each other. I looked into you too and you’re a hard-worker with a sense of right and wrong. You’ve been raising your baby sister since your mother died three years ago. I think we would make a good team.”

“Why do you need a replacement?”

“I’m getting older and it’s taking longer to take hits like I do and get back up easily. Training someone now to replace me would be better than waiting until I can’t train someone else,” Oliver was interrupted by a throat clearing behind Bellamy. “Also, my wife said its time to retire,” Oliver flashed a cocky grin at Bellamy before turning a much softer one on his wife seated behind Bellamy.

“Can – can I think about this? I mean it’s basically signing up to either die or get arrested and I’ve spent my whole life in the Glades trying to avoid both of those options. Now I’ll just be back to them again.”

“Of course,” Felicity smiled at him. “We just ask that you don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen here tonight. Even if you decide no, and we really hope you don’t because I would really like my husband home for dinner and to tuck future kids into bed, but then again I’m biased and I’m really hoping you say yes so we don’t have to keep looking for a replacement and… yeah.”

“You’ll get use to Felicity’s rambling. Just don’t fall in love with them. She’s already taken,” Oliver crossed the room to place a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Hi,” he lowered his voice to properly greet his wife who gave him a blinding smile back.

Bellamy only took two days to think about it before calling Felicity back and accepting the job, much to her excitement if the squealing was any indication. He knew there was always a chance that he could die or get caught, but making the Glades and by extension the whole city safer for people like his sister and his neighbors would make it worth it.

Oliver spent the next few weeks training Bellamy physically and mentally before he even let him suit up. When he finally did get to suit up, he was placed in the red suit that originally belonged to Arsenal, with some adjustments according to Felicity as the original Arsenal was smaller in statute. It took another six months before Oliver finally presented Bellamy with his own Arrow suit in the original green. That night Bellamy took to the streets for the first time alone – well almost alone. If Oliver Queen was anything, it was thorough and Bellamy spent almost every night that week with Oliver’s voice in his ear.

“Well, I think you’re about ready to go solo,” Oliver met Bellamy in the Foundry after another night of Bellamy hitting the streets. “I do have one more piece of advice before you take the training wheels off.”

“It wouldn’t be you without anything else to tell me,” Bellamy smirked before chugging the contents of a water bottle.

“You need a team,” Oliver crossed his arms and gave, what Bellamy had learned to call, his serious face.

“A team? You told me I couldn’t tell anyone. Now you want me to find a team?”

“You don’t need to find a team. I already found you a team.”

“What? I’m not even allowed to pick my own team. When Felicity said you were controlling, I didn’t realize how much,” Bellamy paused before his words caught up with him. “Forget I said that.”

“Not likely,” Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. “I found you a team of people. You’re going to like them.” Oliver turned and walked towards the screen of computers and typed a few things in before a picture popped up on the screen.

“Meet Monty Green. He’s working an underpaid job in IT for Queen Consolidated. Felicity hired him herself and claims he can even give her a run for her money. I’ve been assured he’s her best replacement and only second best to herself so that’s good,” Oliver clicked a few times before another picture showed up – one Bellamy recognized. “Lincoln Woods. The bouncer for Verdant, ex-military, and works a side job as security for some not so good guys. He’ll be you’re in into more difficult covers and he’ll be able to assist you when things go to hell. And finally, Raven Reyes.”

“I know Reyes,” Bellamy winched internally. They use to work together at the garage before Oliver got Bellamy the job at Verdant and there was that one time where they slept together after Raven found out her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her.

“I know. Having a friendly face does wonders for this job. Plus, she owns the garage now so she won’t have to worry about her job to help you out at night.”

“How does she own the garage now?”

“She had an accident at work and got hurt. She needs a brace to walk these days. I heard about it and sent a lawyer to help her get money and all she wanted was the garage. It apparently belonged to her grandfather, but he lost it to a loan shark. Now it’s hers.”

“Okay. What is she going to do for us here? She’s a mechanic.”

“Yeah, a mechanical genius. I use to have to buy all these toys as you like to call them. With Raven you can now make them yourself and have them modified to your specificity.”

Bellamy sighed before placing his hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward, “I don’t really have a choice do I? These people are too good at what they do for me to ignore this, right?”

“Pretty much,” Oliver uncrossed his arms before clapping Bellamy on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

“Wait! I’ve got to tell them by myself?”

“Yeah. You’ll do fine,” Oliver called over his shoulder before leaving the Foundry.

If you had asked Bellamy Blake a year ago what he had in common with Oliver Queen, he would have laughed and said nothing. Now, he knows they have an unwavering faith in family, a desire to protect those they love (including a whole city), a little sister who they would do anything for, a tendency to brood and want to do everything on their own before realizing there is no weakness in leaning on others. But one of their most important similarities was about to walk into Bellamy Blake’s life – a stubborn and hard headed blonde who was going to break down all of his walls and take his heart – the light to drag him out of the darkness.


	2. The Death That Shocked the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy learns about a tragedy in the Arrow's city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know I said I was going to take a hiatus and I still am, but.... It's my birthday and I'm not telling you this because I want lots of birthday comments (although that would be nice). I'm telling you this because I'm all in the giving spirit so I am giving you the much anticipated first chapter.
> 
> My inspiration for the titles of all the chapters in this story are what I imagine a newspaper headline reading regarding a plot aspect of that particular chapter. Maybe if I think of them in advance I'll include it as a quote in the chapter (probably not - I'm not that talented).
> 
> Finally, I want to give a really big shout out to my awesome beta for this work [SuperJupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJupiter/pseuds/SuperJupiter) who has been going back and forth with me for weeks guys actual weeks to help make this even better for you. So leave some love for her too.

“Bellamy! How many times have I told you! You just can’t run into danger head first!” Monty’s voice screeches through his earpiece. “You’re going to get yourself killed and then I’m going to have to tell Octavia and then she’s going to kill me.” 

Bellamy grins as he makes a right on his motorcycle, heading back towards Verdant and the Foundry, “So really. It’s all about you, Monty?”

“Of course, it’s all about us,” Raven’s sarcastic voice comes in next. “If you die, who are we going to make all these badass toys for?”

“The next guy the Boss picks to replace me?” Bellamy offers.

“And you don’t think the Boss is going to replace all of us if we let you get killed?” Monty retaliates. “Come on, we’ve been doing this less than a year. Please, please, don’t die until we have had our fun.”

“Of course, Monty. Just for you and Reyes,” Bellamy shakes his head and turns into the alley where he stores his motorcycle behind Verdant. “I’m here. I’ll be down in a few.”

When Bellamy approached Monty Green, Raven Reyes, and Lincoln Woods to help him on this mission, he made it clear that he wasn’t in charge, but he would be leading the team. They all knew that the previous Arrow was the one pulling the strings (mostly the purse strings) behind the scenes, but to protect Oliver’s anonymity and that of his family’s, Bellamy kept his identity out of it. His team only knew Oliver as the Boss. It was something Bellamy worried about when it came to Octavia. However, Oliver promised he would provide the same precautions that he took when Oliver was the Arrow and would do the same for Bellamy’s family. Even after a year, Bellamy was still unsure about trusting Oliver’s belief in Octavia’s safety because, mostly because Thea ended up being killed – and yes she was brought back to life – but she did end up becoming Speedy, one of the Arrow’s masked teammates. So, yeah, Bellamy wasn’t that trusting, but Thea was alive and well and pretty kickass (just don’t let her know Bellamy thought that – she would be more insufferable than Octavia).

Although Oliver started out as in control of the original Arrow team, Bellamy knew each person brought into this new Arrow team would have their own unique specialty and he would have to take Oliver’s dreaded backseat in some instances. This allowed the team to work more concisely in their individual roles and bring the team together more fluidly.

“Well, that was a shit show waiting to happen,” Raven announces as soon as Bellamy steps off the last of the stairs. 

“The important thing is they got our message and we got the tracker on their truck,” Bellamy drops his bow on a table before moving to stand behind Monty, whose tracking device was working and gave a clear view of the truck’s path from the docks to an abandoned warehouse in the Glades. 

“There’s not much more we can do tonight, so why don’t you three head up?” Bellamy turns to meet the gazes of his team.

“Great!” Raven hops up and taps her brace, a habit she developed when she was injured and forced to use the brace to walk. “Maybe I can actually get some not-so-terribly looking guys to buy me a few drinks before I go to bed. It’s only midnight, who’s in?”

“Are you going upstairs?” Monty asks distractedly.

“Of course, where else are we going to go for you to flirt with your cute bartender?” 

“Raven!”

“Miller’s working tonight; he’ll probably be taking a break soon,” Bellamy grins at the two of them as they make their way upstairs.

“Did you tell everyone?” Monty whisper shouts at Raven before they disappear.

“You should get some sleep too, Bellamy. Isn’t Octavia back from her night class already?” Lincoln glances at his watch and Bellamy watches him closely, trying to figure out how the strong, silent man knows his baby sister’s class schedule. 

“Yeah, I’m just going to get changed and then head out.”

“Okay, good. See you tomorrow then,” Lincoln grabs his jacket and heads up into the club to exit through the alley, while Bellamy drops into Monty’s vacated seat and watches the blinking dot on the Triad’s truck for a few minutes before he feels himself drifting off to sleep and decides to follow Lincoln’s advice and head home. 

\---

The next day Bellamy is doing inventory in the storeroom of Verdant when Thea Queen waltzes in.

“Bellamy,” Thea jumps up onto a nearby table to watch him.

“Thea.”

“My brother needs to talk to you.”

“About…” Bellamy turns to raise an eyebrow at her.

“What do you think? He’s got some information for you and he wants you to meet him at the Mansion tonight for dinner. Felicity is cooking, so that should be fun for you. Digg and Lyla will be there too.”

“Did he give a time?” Bellamy glances down at his watch.

“Like around 7ish?”

“That’s in twenty minutes, Thea! It takes twenty minutes to get out to the Mansion from here,” Bellamy tosses down the paperwork he was using for inventory. 

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. Now, I’ve gotta do inventory, and I’m the boss, so what am I paying you to do?”

“Be your brother’s bitch?” Bellamy gives Thea a smirk over his shoulder.

“Pretty much. Now go before I get in trouble for not telling you sooner.”

Bellamy laughs, “Let me guess, he told you hours ago and you forgot to tell me.”

Thea examines her fingernails when she answered, “Something like that.”

Bellamy had made it to the door before she calls out after him.

“Oh, by the way, I hired Octavia as a waitress. Her first shift is tonight. Have fun!”

Bellamy takes a deep breath before heading downstairs and out the back door to his car and drives out to the Queen Mansion. After Oliver lost his family’s company and thus, his family home, he was able to get both back after buying Palmer Technologies. He finally moved into the mansion after Oliver married Felicity and Bellamy became the Arrow. 

\---

Bellamy arrives at the mansion, and the door swings open to reveal a frazzled Felicity.

“Oh, god. I thought you were the pizza guy,” Felicity sighs before stepping aside to let Bellamy past.

“Dinner not going well, then?”

“No. I didn’t even attempt to try it. I got stuck in meetings all day and didn’t make it home in time to actually cook. I ordered pizza before I left the office and it’s still not here. I just hope it’s not cold,” Felicity takes a deep breath before ushering Bellamy into the sitting room. “Can I get you something to drink? Water? Tea? Vodka?”

“I’ve got Bellamy’s drink here,” Oliver hands over a glass of whiskey. “No pizza then?” Oliver offers a teasing smile to Felicity, who rolls her eyes before walking away to sit beside Lyla Diggle, who is cradling a small boy in her arms.

“How’s little Andy doing?” Bellamy looks down at the small bundle in her arms.

“Sleeping through the night, finally,” Lyla sighs and gives Bellamy a tired smile. “I swear Sara was so much easier, and that was with John out almost every night.”

“My mom always said girls were easier than boys, but I was six when she had Octavia. I took care of her just as much as my mom did. I never really believed her,” Bellamy chuckles while offering a finger for Andy to play with. 

“Just wait until you find a girl to settle down with and start having kids,” Digg laughs from the other couch.

“Hey, hey, hey. Why don’t we focus on the only other couple in the room rather than saddling me with a kid just yet?” Bellamy grimaces at Oliver, who shrugs and grins back.

“We’re working on that,” Felicity says absentmindedly while playing with Andy. 

“Felicity,” Oliver warns before Felicity could react to what she said.

“Why don’t we get down to business, Oliver?” Digg asks, seasoned at breaking up Oliver and Felicity’s fights from years of working with them.

“Right,” Oliver begins, but is interrupted by screeching.

“Bell!” Sara Diggle comes running from another part of the house and Bellamy’s quick reflexes are the only thing that allows him to drop his half-filled glass of whiskey on the table before the six-year-old terror flings herself at him. 

“Hey kiddo!” Bellamy picks her up and plops her on his hip while giving her a big kiss on her cheek. “How’s my favorite girl doing?”

“Bell! I go to school soon!” Sara throws her hands up in triumphant. 

“Really? That’s great! Are you excited?”

“So excited. I’m a big girl now like O!”

“I know. You’re so big you’re not going to let me pick you up anymore,” Bellamy squirms like he’s struggling to hold her on to her.

“Never!” Sara giggles and lays a big smacking kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. 

“Sara,” Lyla says standing and switching Andy around in her arms. “Why don’t we go upstairs and get ready for bed while Daddy talks to Uncle Ollie and Aunt Lissy and Bell?”

Sara pouts, but follows her mother out of the room after saying good night to everyone else.

Bellamy turns his attention to Oliver. After a year of training with him and another year working as the Arrow, Bellamy has learned how to read Oliver pretty well, and what he sees now worries him because behind Oliver’s stoic and calm expression, Oliver is more worried than Bellamy has ever seen him.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy looks from Oliver to Digg knowing the latter’s face will give him a more accurate expectation of what Oliver’s about to tell him. 

“A good friend of mine was killed last night,” Oliver glances down at the glass in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy knows losing those you care about, but that’s life, and even more so in the line of work they do.

“He left me a message before he died. He was worried about something happening to him – and his daughter – and I didn’t think much of it and was planning to call him back today, but then I heard the news,” Oliver still hasn’t looked up.

Felicity interjects while keeping one eye on her husband, “I erased the message from everywhere I could find, and changed the message to a hang up. The message makes it clear that he knew that Oliver knew who the Arrow was.”

Bellamy’s eyes shoot back to Oliver, “What?” He knows he shouldn’t be angry with his mentor, but it’s his life on the line out there, and Bellamy has done everything to keep Oliver’s identity a secret from even his own team. Knowing Oliver has told someone else this secret only makes Bellamy question Oliver.

“It’s not like that,” Oliver’s eyes flash to Bellamy with a warning. “Something came up a year or so ago and I told him I would look into it and have a friend stop by if anything came of it. Felicity looked into it and it was nothing so I just told him. I didn’t want to get you involved, but he figured it out. Jake Griffin is – was a good man. He wouldn’t do anything about you specifically and even if he did, he wouldn’t have said anything.”

“So for the last year Jake freaking Griffin has known you’re connected to the Arrow?! He’s best friends with the goddamn mayor!”

“He’s also dead, Bellamy,” Felicity states matter-of-factly.

“Damn it,” Bellamy mutters. He’s tried to stay away from the lives of the one-percent of Star City, but he did meet Jake Griffin by accident last year. Probably around the same time Oliver was helping the man, and even though it was clear Bellamy was not apart of his social circle or even his class, Jake Griffin was still polite to him and treated him like he would any one of his good friends. 

“What happened?” Bellamy decides to get down to business instead of dwelling on what he can’t change.

Felicity picks her tablet up from the table next to her and taps a few things onto the screen; it’s not long before he recognizes Jake Griffin’s voice.

“Oliver – Hi. It’s Jake Griffin. I’ve got – I need your help. Your help and your friend’s help. I ran into something and it’s bad. It could destroy the whole city. I don’t know what to do. I think I’m in trouble and I’m scared they’re going to come after Clarke too. She’s the one who discovered this and I stopped her from doing anymore digging, but I can’t stop her forever. She’s going to start again and I’m scared something will happen to her. Can we meet? I don’t want to say too much over the phone. I’ll stop by QC tomorrow morning.”

“That’s it,” Felicity states as the message cuts off.

“What was that?” Bellamy leans in like he might be able to ask Jake Griffin these questions himself.

“I don’t know. He never made it to the office this morning and I don’t have anything else to go on,” Oliver places his glass down before rubbing his face with both his hands. “He was a good man, Bellamy. He doesn’t deserve this. And now Clarke – his daughter – she’s going to be in danger too.”

“Clarke Griffin. She works in the medical research division of GE, right?” Bellamy asks while Felicity nods. “Jasper Jordan. He’s works at GE with Clarke and just so happens to be Monty’s best friend – and in love with Octavia. I know him.”

“That’s good,” Digg nods. “She’s going to need protection though. Oliver is going to talk to her and her mother about hiring security. We can add Lincoln to the security team here and then offer our security services to them. We’ll make sure Lincoln is on that detail.”

“Jasper can introduce Bellamy to Clarke. I would suggest befriending her so she trusts you enough to get information on what she’s doing,” Felicity adds.

“No,” Bellamy shakes his head and replies adamantly. “I think the Arrow should just approach her and tell her that whatever her father was looking into got him killed and the Arrow will handle it. She just needs to lay low and he’ll keep her informed.” 

“I don’t understand how you and Oliver both refer to yourselves as third persons when you’re the Arrow,” Digg shakes his head.

“I’m Bellamy and the Arrow is someone else,” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I’ve never referred to myself in the third person, Digg. That’s an Oliver thing.”

Diggle smirks, but Oliver cuts in, “I like the idea of the Arrow approaching Clarke, but she’s not going to lie low. So get Monty to make an introduction through Jasper. Maybe have Jasper bring her to Verdant when you’re working so it doesn’t look like a setup.”

“A setup?” Felicity asks.

“Like a date,” Digg grins at Bellamy.

“Yeah, we don’t need that,” Bellamy shakes his head. “The thing he approached you about last year. Is there any connection there?”

“No,” Oliver picks his glass back up to take a sip. “That was the murder of Wells Jaha.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock and he leans back in his seat. He remembers all too well the murder of Wells Jaha, the mayor’s son. He knows the Griffins and the Jahas are good friends, so it would make sense that Jake Griffin would reach out to the Arrow for help.

“What did you find?” Bellamy asks dreading the answer.

“Nothing. It was a random mugging gone wrong. He was in the Glades meeting up with Clarke and got mugged before he got to the clinic she was working at.” 

A solemn silence falls over the group; each is uniquely aware of the horrors that still plague the Glades and no matter how many vigilantes Star City had protecting it, there would never be enough. 

“We should work on a plan,” Diggle breaks through the silence.

“Yeah,” Felicity agrees with a far away look on her face. 

\---

The next night Bellamy makes his way down to the Foundry and found Monty, Raven, and Lincoln gathered around the computer screens.

“Hey,” Monty grins when he notices Bellamy. “Triad hasn’t moved in the last few hours so we should be good to go.”

“Actually,” Bellamy rubs his jaw as he drags the word out. “We’re not going to focus on the Triad right now.”

“What,” Lincoln asks as more of a statement than a question.

“Have you lost your damn mind, Bellamy?” Raven scoffs.

“No. We have a bigger issue to deal with.”

“After everything we did last night to get the tracker on the Triad,” Monty’s jaw drops.

“Again, what,” Lincoln crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry. Can we focus on the bigger problem? Who is a bigger issue than THE CHINESE TRIAD, BELLAMY?!?!” Raven throws her hands in the air in outrage. 

“Can you guys try and pull it together? We’re having company tonight,” Bellamy sighs and crosses his arms and rubs one hand 

“What?” All three ask at the same time.

“Who did you tell, Bellamy???” Raven jumps out of her seat and begins to pace.

“Oh, no. We’re all going to jail,” Monty’s face had gone pale and even the stoic Lincoln looks confused and sighs deeply.

“Relax,” Felicity’s voice carries from the stairs. “None of you are going to jail. Because then I would be going to jail too and I probably won’t do well in jail. I mean, Oliver and John will probably be fine, but I would not be okay.” 

Felicity appears at the bottom of the stairs and steps into the light. Bellamy can see Oliver and Digg following behind her.

“Mrs. Queen,” Monty’s voice squeaks from behind Bellamy. Bellamy ignores him and allows Felicity to kiss his cheek. 

“Bellamy,” Oliver follows his wife and offers a hand for Bellamy to shake. Digg takes Bellamy’s hand in a one-armed man hug. 

Bellamy turns to his group and takes in their expressions. Monty is openly gaping and looks to be pinching himself over and over again. Lincoln, who is always so calm and stoic outwardly, only raised his eyebrows – well past his non-existent hairline. 

Raven is a different story. She had returned to her seat beside Monty’s, but now leans back with her arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face. Bellamy isn’t surprised when she’s the first to speak.

“Let me guess. You’re the original team?”

“Yes,” Oliver’s normally stoic expression could only be described as amused. 

“I’m going to say you’re the Boss then because,” Raven points to Diggle. “You’re too broad to be the Arrow, but you’re the guy with the weird Gladiator helmet.”

Diggle smirks, “You would be right.”

“Raven, I said manners. They are our guests tonight,” Bellamy rubs a hand down his face. 

“How are they guests if we’re in their Arrow cave?” Lincoln watches the three newcomers with a wary expression.

“Don’t worry. We’re use to Raven’s shining personality,” Felicity sends a grin towards Bellamy. “I put up with you for a whole year.”

Bellamy shakes his head and motions to Oliver, “Why don’t you explain the situation?”

Oliver nods and Bellamy watches as he takes the center of the room and Bellamy takes a step back. He can almost imagine what it was like in those early days when it was just Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle. How easily Oliver would stand in the center of the room and everyone else would turn to him and wait.

“I started this team ten years ago with one goal – to save my city, but over the years, things have changed. I have gained some friends and lost some too,” Oliver paused. “But that one goal has remained. And now – now you will be tested in ways that you have not been tested before. Something is coming. Someone is coming. And it will be your job to stop them.”

Bellamy turns to his team to gauge their reactions again. He was pretty blown away by one of Oliver’s speeches the first time he heard it, but he was also realistic in realizing how cheesy it sounded. So he’s not surprised when he finds Monty gaping openly at Oliver (whether from sheer horror or amazement), Raven has one eyebrow raised, and Lincoln – well Lincoln is focused on Oliver with an intense look in his eyes. 

“Oliver,” Felicity speaks up. “Why don’t you tell them what’s going on?”

“A good friend of mine died the other day. Jake Griffin?” Oliver looks around to see the acknowledgement on Bellamy’s team. “He called me just minutes before he was killed and left me this message.” Oliver gives Felicity a nod, and she plays the message again.

Bellamy watches his team take in the message, and he isn’t surprised that by the time the message is done, each one is thinking through Jake Griffin’s final words.

Oliver gives them a few moments before continuing, “That’s all we have right now, but I have faith that you will be able to formulate a plan that will help us get to the bottom of this murder and keep the remainder of the Griffin family safe.”

“My best friend,” Monty squeaks before clearing his throat. “My best friend, Jasper, works at GE and works directly with Clarke Griffin. He can swing us an introduction.” 

“There’s this engineer I went to high school with,” Raven sighs like this is a big burden. “We keep in touch – mainly Facebook friends, but he works at GE too. I’m not sure if he knows Clarke personally, but. . .”

“That’s good. These are both really good,” Felicity smiles reassuringly. “Oliver knows Clarke through her father, but she’s not going to take well to him pestering her for information on her father’s death.”

“Exactly,” Diggle cuts in. “It would be best if you all got her to trust you and maybe open up to you about her fears regarding her father’s death and any new information she may have discovered.”

“And,” Oliver’s eyes slide to Bellamy. “When all else fails, Bellamy will just seduce her.”

Felicity, Diggle, and Raven unsurprisingly grin broadly at Oliver’s attempted humor, but Monty looks scandalized and Lincoln looks concerned.

“Very funny, Oliver,” Bellamy shakes his head in disappointment. “That’s the best you could do?”

“So,” Oliver glances back to the rest. “Any questions?”

Raven actually raises her hand, but begins speaking as soon as it’s in the air. “So if he’s the guy in the Magneto helmet,” Raven motions to Diggle. “Who are the three other people?”

“Three other people?” Felicity’s voice raises an octave, but only Oliver, Diggle, Bellamy, and Lincoln notice the change.

“Well, I’m assuming there are more than three, but there were three masks that ran with the Arrow back in the day. There was the Canary who then became the Black Canary. Then there was Arsenal and then Speedy,” Raven counts the people off on her fingers.

“No, Arsenal and Speedy were the same, but not,” Monty cuts in. “Speedy took over for Arsenal similar to how Black Canary took over for the Canary.”

“So that’s only two people?”

“Well, then there is the Flash and a whole other team in Central City and, of course, Ray Palmer,” Monty’s eyes pop open as he chances a glance at Felicity. “With all due respect, his suit was kind of badass.” 

“You clearly have a type. Good for you,” Raven offers a hand to high five Felicity, who does so without looking at Oliver. 

“Okay,” Oliver draws all eyes onto him. “I think that’s it for us for the night.” Oliver turns to Bellamy and offers a hand again, “You know how to reach us if you need anything and please, keep me updated on anything regarding GE and the Griffin family. Digg and I will keep working our own end.”

“Thanks, Oliver,” Bellamy shakes his hand and returns Felicity’s hug and nods to Diggle when he claps him on the shoulder.

As the original Team Arrow makes its way out of the Foundry, Bellamy turns back to his team and waits to hear the door closing at the top of the stairs.

“One hundred bucks that Thea is Speedy and that’s why we get to use her club as the Arrow cave,” Raven states while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Technically, Oliver owned Verdant before Thea so it’s safe to say that Thea doesn’t know anything. Also, if Oliver is even half as protective of Thea as Bellamy is of Octavia, then that would never happen,” Monty shakes his head at Raven.

“You’ll take my bet?” 

“Absolutely,” Monty grins and the two shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not going to be posting regularly here. Chapters will come when inspiration strikes. Thanks for all the support in the meantime!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thediaryofanerdygirlygirl.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at diaryofanerdygirlygirl (someday I will learn how to make links on here).


End file.
